Quinn's Secret Life
by purpleclarinet99
Summary: Quinn starts to get bullied and comes up with a plan to stop it. However, will her solution help her or will it uncover new things? A/U! I suck at summaries... The story is much better!
1. The Plan

A/n: Hey guys! This is my second story for Glee. My other is pretty terrible, but feel free to check it out. Please R & R. This is kind of A/U, but bare with me. BTW, Kurt transferred back to Dalton after he transferred back to McKinley, however he will be in this story!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE HUNGER GAMES! DON'T SUE ME!

Quinn was sick. Sick and tired of the remarks and looks as she walked down the hallway everyday at McKinley High School. Even though it was her senior year, no one could forget about her being pregnant when she was a sophomore. After she had dyed her hair pink and joined the Skanks, she felt like she was the head cheerleader again; ridiculing her peers and making them scared, but after she dyed her hair back, left the Skanks and re- joined the New Directions she felt like nobody would bully her. Soon enough though, the remarks and sneers returned, but worse than before. She soon received two slushie facials a day and soon started getting shoved into lockers and getting beat up. She didn't know why, but it just happened. She never knew when she would get beat up and she didn't do anything. She didn't tell her parents, her friends or her teachers. She just let it go on. Quinn didn't know why she didn't tell anyone.

One day she was on alert all day waiting. She hadn't been beat up or shoved into a locker for three days. It was 5th period and she was almost sure nothing would happen today. Unfortunately, Quinn let her guard down and she was bombarded after school. After the beating she went to the bathroom to check herself. Bruises had already started forming, so she put makeup over them. She then got into her car and drove home.

When she got home, she flopped down onto her bed and cried. Today had been a bad day. She had just finished sobbing, when her mother called her to dinner. Quinn picked at the food and complained of a stomachache. She excused herself and heard her phone ringing. It was Kurt. She picked up her phone and answered.

"Hi Kurt!" Quinn said in her happy voice.

"Hi Quinn," Kurt said

"How's Dalton?"

"It's great to be back, but I still miss McKinley."

"Hey," Quinn said, "why did you transfer back to Dalton?" Quinn asked.

"Unfortunately, I missed the 'No Bullying' policy."

"How much do they enforce it there?"

"That's a weird question." Kurt said suspiciously.

"I'm just curious"

"Well then. They don't have to. Nobody bullies anyone, because nobody knows what the consequences are and nobody wants to find out."

"That's interesting," Quinn said.

"I guess it is. I gotta go to bed. Bye!" Kurt said.

"Bye Kurt." Quinn said.

Quinn was excited. She had a plan. An ingenious plan. Quinn didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. There would be a few challenges, but she really wanted this. She was going to pretend to be a guy and transfer to Dalton. She would further her plan in the morning and headed to bed.

When she got up, she called Dalton Academy and asked for transfer forms. They asked her why she was transferring so late in the year. Quinn said that her school didn't have the right classes for her academic ability. They faxed the forms over and Quinn looked over them. At the bottom she saw her first challenge. She needed her mother's and Mr. Figgens's signature. Her mother would sign anything that was put in front of her, but principal Figgens would be harder. She had to think of something he would sign right away. Quinn sat down on her bed and looked out her window for ideas. She then saw a stray cat run across the road. Then, the idea struck her. She would print out a community service form, put it over the transfer form and get Mr. Figgens to sign it. Quinn would say she is volunteering at the animal shelter in Lima. She quickly got dressed and found the animal shelter community hours form on their website and printed it out. She then stapled it to her transfer form and went to school. When she got there, she only had a couple minutes to get to class. She went to her locker and went to class.

During lunch she went to the main office and asked to see principal Figgens. She went inside and had him sign the form. Before she started talking about what it was for, he glanced at the title and signed on the dotted line. Apparently he was reading the final book in the Hunger Games and he had gotten to an intense part.

"That was easier than I thought," Quinn thought. She left the office and ate her lunch at the glee table. Rachel was blabbering about what solos she should sing for they're upcoming competition. She usually ignored her at lunch, but this time she listened intensely. Rachel was thinking of singing her parents' wedding song. She wanted, wait no; she needed to sing that song at nationals. It would make her mother happy. Quinn's father had passed away a couple years ago and they had a hard time coping with the loss. However, if she went to Dalton she wouldn't go to Nationals because her female singing voice would reveal her identity if she joined the Warblers. Plus they had lost regionals and they weren't going. The bell rang and they went to class.

Glee had been canceled because they were using it for an elementary choir. She went home and shoved the transfer form in front of her mother. She wanted to be safe and kept the community service hours form on top of the transfer form. Her mother signed above Mr. Figgen's signature and gave it back to Quinn. Quinn went to her room and removed the staple. She started filling out the form when she came to something. She couldn't go by Quinn at Dalton. She had to take a boys name. She couldn't think of one until two hours later. She didn't realize she could just use her father's name. She slapped her hand on her forehead and groaned. She didn't realize she had been so stupid. She continued filling out the form and put it in her desk drawer and went to bed.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Review to make Mr. Koala happy! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	2. The Transformation

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to actually continue a story this time! I had to re- upload the story because a bunch of things weren't right. Thanks to Paprica Salt and 20eKUraN11 and Shimmeh for adding this story to their alerts! I really appreciate it. I really, really do. Also a special thanks to Sophia- Martelli for adding this story to their favorites! BTW: Since Kurt transferred back to Dalton after he transferred to McKinley, Blaine is also at Dalton. Anyway, let's get on with Chapter TWO!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE! DON'T SUE ME!

The next morning, Quinn got up, put some sweats on, grabbed her transfer forms and drove to the only post office in Lima. She got out of her car and checked if the post office was open. She looked at the little sign on the window. It said, "Saturdays: 9:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m." Quinn glanced at her clock in her car. It was 8:54 a.m.

"You have **got** to be kidding me!" Quinn yelled. She got back into her car and waited about seven minutes before the post office opened its doors. She put the forms into a yellow envelope, put the addresses on it and gave to the woman at the counter.

"Dalton?" She asked.

"Yes," Quinn said.

"But I thought Dalton was only a boys school. When did they start letting in girls?"

"Oh, it is still a boys only school. It's for my brother."

"Oh how nice," the middle aged women said, "What year is he?"

"He's a senior." Quinn replied.

"My son's a junior at Dalton," the woman said.

"Do you mind if I ask who your son is?" Quinn asked.

"His name is Blaine Anderson. My name is Nancy Anderson."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock. Now that she realized that Blaine was her son, she started to see the resemblance.

"Is something the matter dear?" Nancy asked.

"No. It's just that one of my friends goes to Dalton and Blaine is his boyfriend." Quinn explained.

"Oh," Nancy said, "You must know Kurt then."

"Yes, he was dealing with stuff and we toughed it out together."

That wasn't all true, but Quinn did help Kurt with dealing with Karofsky and Azimio. Nancy and Quinn talked for a while until another customer came in. The pair said goodbye and Quinn left. She got into her car and checked the time. It was 10:00 a.m. They had been talking for an hour. She drove home and changed into more sensible clothes for shopping. Before she left, she checked herself in her full-length mirror. Quinn was now about to face the most difficult challenge.

Quinn pulled into a compact parking space and walked towards the mall. She went into a costume store and looked around. She would need latex. A lot of latex. After she purchased the latex, she went to a makeup store to look at some cover-up. She purchased everything she needed and went home. She made sure her mom wasn't coming home for a while and got to work. She first cleared her face of all of her girl makeup and started shaping her face with the latex. After that she applied cover-up and more foundation. She turned her chair around and looked at herself in the mirror. She was happy with the first stage of her transformation. The structure of her face looked like a guys, but had a slight softness to it. She then started working on her hair. She went into her mother's bathroom and took her at home hair-dye. She then went into the shower and got to work. After she had dyed her hair brown, she began to cut it. She looked at some male hair magazines at the mall to determine how she should do her hair. Inch by inch; centimeter-by-centimeter she cut it. It took almost an hour before she was s satisfied by her hair. She was about to begin step three before she froze. Her mother. She wasn't home now, but she had to come home sooner or later. If she found out, her mother would freak out. And how would she be able to go to Dalton without living there. She was looking on the computer, when the idea struck. She would tell her mother that McKinley was opening a dormitory. It was a crazy plane, but it was her only option. It would make sense to "live" at McKinley because they lived on the outskirts of Lima. It took an hour to drive to McKinley and it took an hour to get to Dalton Academy.

She called her mother and informed her of the dormitories. Her mother gave her consent and Quinn continued with step three. She went into her father's closet and went through his clothes. She only found a couple things that fit so she put them on and was almost in her car when the mailman delivered a box. She threw the box inside and went back to the mall to buy more clothes. She bought some clothes and some other things she would need. She went home and opened the box and pulled out its contents. Inside was her schedule, a map, her dormitory and other information. It also contained 5 uniforms because she was on a scholarship. She put the box in hr closet and started to figure out how to flatten her chest. She went into the kitchen and found some saran wrap. Quinn put on a nude shirt that conformed to her and wrapped saran wrap around it. She then put on a plain white t- shirt and put on her father's plaid work shirt. Quinn then put on some pants and shoes and went outside. She walked to the park and back. No one looked at her or remarked about her. She passed off as a guy. Even when she talked they believed her. She was now William Fabray.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kurt will be in the next chapter! I swear. Please review to make Mr. Koala happy! He's been very sad lately **ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	3. At Dalton

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back. I try to update as much as I can, but I have school, so updates might only be on the weekend. Anyway…. On with CHAPTER 3! **

** P.S: Please leave a review! I haven't really ever gotten one and my only review is one I made my friend write. I know you're out there reading this story. Just take 20 seconds and write**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE! DON'T SUE ME! **

Quinn quickly took off all of the makeup and clothes and sat down in the living room. She watched TV while she waited for her mother. At about 6:00 p.m. her mother entered the door. She went up to her room and Quinn put some leftovers in the microwave for her mother and herself. When her mother reappeared, they both sat down at the table and started talking.

"What did you do today Quinnie?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing. I started packing."

"Oh yeah. About that. Will you come home on the weekends?"

"Of course mom!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Okay. When do you leave?"

"I leave in two days."

"Will I be able to call you?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, but you will have to call this number and my dorm number for my dorm phone. Oh and the school changed its number. Oh and for some reason the put my name down as William Fabray, so I will try to fix that." Quinn said as she shoved the paper in front of her mother.

"Okay," her mother sighed.

The pair finished their meal and left the table. Quinn continued packing her boy things and put them in the back of her closet. She went back downstairs and watched some TV for about four hours until she went to bed at 10:30 p.m.

The next morning she woke up early and got ready for school. She drove to school and got there forty-five minutes before class started. She showed all of her teachers the transfer form and then went to first period. The rest of the day flew by and Quinn was excited that it was her last day of being beat up and bullied. However, she was sad when her last glee rehearsal came. She had to say goodbye to Rory, Puck, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam and surprisingly Rachel. She had to admit that she would miss battling her in glee everyday.

When Quinn got home she finished packing her necessary items and went to bed.

The next morning Quinn got up and put on her boy façade. She applied the latex and makeup and got dressed. When she loaded up her things in her car, she thought about if anyone would discover that she was a girl. She went back into the house, whispered goodbye into her mother's ear and quickly ran out of the house before she could watch her leave and discover that she was dressed as a guy. Quinn drove the forty-five to Dalton Academy and parked in her assigned spot.

"Spot number 220," she wrote down. She walked into the main entrance.

"Did it get bigger" Last time I was here, it looked a lot smaller." Quinn thought. She went to the desk under the sign that said, "Administration," and said to the lady sitting there, "Hi. I'm William Fabray. I'm new here. I was supposed to see Dean Roberts."

"Yes. Go right in. I'm Sylvia. I am in charge of this desk. If you ever need anything come see me."

"Thank you Sylvia," Quinn said. Quinn walked down the little hallway and knocked on the door that said, "Dean Roberts."

"Come in," said the Dean. Quinn entered and looked around at the room. It had dark red walls, a dark cherry wood desk, some bookshelves and some personal items.

"Hi. Umm. I'm the new transfer student. I'm William Fabray."

"Welcome to Dalton!" Dean Roberts said. He was a short, stout man with a goatee. He looked to be either in his late thirties or early forties.

"Thank you Dean Roberts." Quinn said.

"Pshhhh. No one calls me that here. It's too formal. Call me Mr. R." They then went over some quick information and then the Dean asked for questions.

"Dea- I mean Mr. R, do I share a dorm with anyone else?" Quinn asked.

"No. There is a house and inside the house there are rooms. Not a lot of students live at Dalton so there are usually only about fifteen people in each house. Based on your records we assigned you to the Warblers house. I hope you will be joining."

"I don't think I will be joining, but I would like to stay in that house. I know a few Warblers." Quinn said.

"Well, if you don't have any more questions, you may move in."

"Goodbye Mr. R."

Quinn left the office and stopped to get some things from Sylvia.

"Here is your key. Your mentor slash guide will be here shortly. Be warned. The Warblers are crazy. They are pranksters, so make sure you lock your door."

"Thank you Sylvia," Quinn said. She went to her car and dragged in her belongings. When she went to go set her stuff down somewhere, she saw someone in a Dalton uniform talking to Sylvia. She thought she recognized the person from behind, but she wasn't sure. She politely coughed and the person turned around. Her mouth dropped open. She was excited, but she couldn't show it because they didn't know she was Quinn. They thought she was William.

"This is Kurt. He is your guide and your mentor," Sylvia said. Kurt extended his hand and Quinn shook it.

"I'm Will," she said.

"Nice to meet you Will. I'm Kurt Hummel. Shall I take you to your room?" The pair grabbed her stuff and they walked quite a distance before the came to a door that said, "Warbler House."  
>Kurt took out a key and unlocked the door. Quinn entered the room and looked around. There was a kitchen to her left and a commons area in front of her. The walls were red and the furniture was either different shades of red, blue or was made out of cherry wood. They trudged up the stairs and Kurt stopped in front of room 15. She took out her key and unlocked the door. She asked Kurt to put her stuff in the middle of the room. He put the stuff down and left. Quinn looked around at her room. There was an attached bathroom near the back, a couple of bookshelves, a bed, a desk, a lounge chair and a window seat. She put her suitcases on the bed and started to unpack.<p>

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I told you Kurt would be in here! Review to make Mr. Koala happy? **ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	4. The Welcoming Prank

A/N: OMG! I have gotten a bunch of hits! It makes me happy! Thank you very, very much to aoiud for being my first reviewer! And to the rest of you… REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE! DON'T SUE ME! **

**This Chapter is dedicated to my friend Cristina! **

**Thanks for making me update 3 times today… **

It was almost 1:00 p.m. before Quinn was finished unpacking. She quickly adjusted her makeup and put on some fresh saran wrap. She put her key on a lanyard and shoved it in her pocket. She left the room and locked the door. She started walking down the hallway and stopped at the end. She heard voices and peeked around the corner.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do to the new guy?" Someone said.

"Do we have to do this every time?" Quinn recognized the voice. Then she remembered. It was Blaine's.

"Yeah guys. It's getting kinda boring," Kurt said.

"Awww. Come on Klaine!"

"Fine, but nothing too bad or I will take your gavel, hide it and hold it for ransom Wes." Blaine said.

"What is Klaine?" Quinn thought. She then face palmed herself. It was Kurt and Blaine's couple name. She then heard someone get up and say they were going to see if the new guy was still in his room. She jumped and ran backwards to look like she just finished unpacking.

"Hi. I'm David," the person said.

"Will."

"Hi Will. Let's go into the commons room and introduce you to everyone." The pair walked down the hallway and into the commons room.

"I'm Will," Quinn said.

"Let's see. You already know Kurt. This is his boyfriend Blaine. They're known as Klaine. That's Wes, Sebastian, Nick and Jeff. Over there is Thad and Trent. And this is Joey, Steven, Cooper, Aaron and Luke. Joey, Steven and Cooper are triplets. You will soon be able to tell them apart."

"You okay dude?" Luke said.

"This is a lot to take in," Quinn said shyly.

"It's fine really, I was in your same position about two months ago."

Quinn sat down on the open spot of the couch and they all started chatting. It soon turned 6:00 p.m. and the boys started complaining that they were hungry.

"I can cook you guys some pasta or something," Quinn said.

"You cook?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I like cooking and trying new things," she said.

"We don't want to take advantage of you," Thad said.

"It's fine," Quinn replied.

"Go ahead then," Aaron exclaimed.

Quinn went into the kitchen and started looking for some spaghetti, sauce and a pot. She quickly found everything she needed and soon all of the Warblers were praising her on the pasta. One of the triplets, who she thought was Joey, said that they really hadn't really had a real meal since the beginning of the school.

After dinner Quinn went upstairs and started on her catch-up work. Some classes she was behind in and others she was basically finished with. She soon finished the history and English work before it was time to go to bed. She brushed her teeth, locked her door and changed into a plain white t- shirt and boxers. Quinn then got into bed.

She awoke at 2:00 a.m. and got up. She swallowed and discovered that her throat was dry. She opened her door and went to go get some milk. She then stopped again when she heard the Warblers devising the final steps for her welcoming prank.

"Tomorrow night right?" Wes said.

"Yep. We got the supplies." Aaron said.

"Perfect," Wes said.

Quinn decided it would be a good a time to get the milk now after the boys sounded like they were going to head to bed. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She heard a bunch of gasps and she poured herself of milk. She gulped it down and went back to bed.

The next morning she looked at the clock. It read 10:00 a.m.

"Good thing it's a Saturday," she thought. Quinn got up and became Will within a half an hour. She locked her door and went down to get some breakfast. When she got the kitchen it was a mess.

"Guess the Warblers had breakfast," Quinn thought. She quickly cleaned up the kitchen then popped some frozen waffles in the toaster. She ate them quickly then left the house. She started wandering around the campus looking for her classes. She found her history, English, math and science classes close to her house. She then found her art classes a little farther along and on the way back she found the choir room by the Warbler house. Even though she wasn't joining she was put in the Warbler house. Maybe she would become an honorary Warbler and at least have a purpose to be there. She then went to her car to go grocery shopping for meals. She was happy to see that her car was un-harmed and still in spot 220.

At the grocery store, she heard some familiar voices. She heard the triplets arguing over which type of eggs they should get.

"These ones have more egg whites. We should use these! Make the prank slimier!" Steven said.

"True, but these eggs have more yolks. Make it stickier and messier," Joey explained.

"Why not just get both! That way it can be equally stickier, messier and slimier," Cooper yelled. Quinn made a note to wear the clothes she didn't care for as much and sleep with a fully loaded nerf gun and water gun. She continued shopping and bought everything she needed. She then went back to Dalton and into her room. She passed the time by watching TV.

When it was bedtime, she put the loaded nerf gun and water gun in her bed and lied in her bed fully awake. At about 2 a.m. she heard her door open. She quickly shut her eyes the second she saw the pranksters. She heard them slowly creep over. Before they check to see if she was awake, she quickly sat up and started shooting. After the boys realized what happened, it turned into a full out war. Quinn was smart enough to put plastic and saran wrap over everything. Soon, the boys started turning on each and at the end, her room was a mess. The boys fell over laughing and they said in unison, "WELCOME TO DALTON!"

Quinn shooed them away and cleaned up. After she threw everything away, she went back to bed thinking about what the future would hold at Dalton.

A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter was dedicated to my friend Cristina. She really deserves this for reading it the second I put it up. Please review to make Mr. Koala happy. He deserves to be happy. Don't you think? ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	5. The Discovering and The Drama

A/N: Thank you guys for giving this story hope. Most people only read the first chapter and leave, but I would like to thank the few that are continuing with the story. I would really appreciate if you guys reviewed. It powers this story and would give me hope with my writing.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE! DON'T SUE ME! **

**This Chapter is dedicated to Cristina again. **

**I UPDATED! HAPPY NOW! **

When Quinn woke up the next morning, she found herself covered in slime. She had forgotten to shower before she went back to bed. She got up and looked at her bed. It was covered in goop and water. She went into her private bathroom and took off all of her makeup and clothes and stepped in the shower. She stood under the hot water for about ten minutes before she cleaned herself. When she stepped out the shower she noticed that the brown hair dye was washing off. She remembered that she had left the hair dye at home when she heard her mother open the door and she quickly threw on a wig and forget to put the dye in her box. Quinn started putting on her Will makeup. She put a baseball cap on her head and went to her car. When she found it in spot 220, it was covered with eggs and silly string.

"Aw man," Quinn said. On the dashboard, written in paint and silly string was, "Welcome to Dalton. Never let your guard down ." Quinn got into her car and drove around to the back where there was a hose and some sponges. Quinn started to wash down her car and was about to start scrubbing it down when she saw Luke staring at her.

"Hey Luke!" she called.

"I see you got your welcoming present," Luke said.

"Yepp," Quinn said.

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure! Grab a sponge."

"If it makes you feel any better I was against it."

"Why? Didn't you feel like you needed to fulfill yourself with this welcoming?"

"No. My welcoming was pretty terrible and I didn't want anyone else to experience it." Luke mumbled.

"Oh. I'm really sorry about what happened at your welcoming, but you didn't need to defend me," Quinn said slightly offended. The rest of the car wash was silent and when the car was finished, Quinn thanked Luke and drove to the grocery store.

Quinn tried to get in, buy what she needed and get the heck out of there. However, when she was checking, the unexpected happened.

"Hello. I'm Danielle. Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yep." Quinn said slightly taken aback by how happy Danielle's voice seemed to be.

"What's your name?" Danielle asked.

Quinn was surprised at the question and was a bit suspicious, but answered anyway.

"I'm Will."

"You're pretty cute Will. Here's my number." Danielle shoved a piece of paper across the counter with a phone number on it.

"Umm. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," Quinn replied. Quinn was very scared.

"WHAT! EXCUSE ME, BUT DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M THE HOTTEST GIRL IN WESTERVILLE! NO ONE EVER REJECTS ME!" Danielle screamed. She started throwing things from behind the register and Quinn grabbed her things and ran out of the grocery store.

"I guess I'm not coming back there on a Sunday." Quinn thought as she raced back to her car. Quinn got in and started speeding back towards Dalton.

She arrived back and was thankful that nobody was inside the commons room. Quinn ran up the steps and put the brown hair dye under her bathroom sink. She would touch up her hair later. She then went in search of the Warblers. She locked her door and walked into the hallways. She then just started walking thinking about her encounter at the supermarket. Quinn thought she recognized that girl, but shook off the feeling. When Quinn finally looked at her surroundings, she didn't know where she was. She continued looking for a mark or something to remind her where she was. While she was walking, she heard some shouting and ducked into a nearby closet. The closet was really dark so Quinn searched for a light switch. She found a button a pressed it. It didn't turn the lights on. She continued searching and finally found it. She switched the lights on and looked at the closet. It looked to be a really old janitors closet. She went to check to see if the people were gone, but instead tripped and fell over something. Quinn got up and looked at what she tripped over it was a step. A step that was attached to a staircase leading under ground. Quinn grabbed a flashlight off of a cart and started walking down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, there was a tunnel leading down to somewhere. Quinn started walking in the tunnel, passing doors upon doors. Quinn would investigate the other doors later, but she really wanted to find out where this mysterious tunnel led to. Quinn walked for about twenty minutes before she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She ran to it and saw a ladder. She put the flashlight in her mouth and started climbing the ladder. She climbed. And climbed. And climbed, but it seemed like this ladder would never end. She found a big hole in the wall and climbed into. She rested her head on her knees and rested. She continued climbing the ladder and was happy to see a door in the wall. She hopped off the ladder and pressed her ear against the hard cherry wood of the door. She didn't her anything and opened the door. What she found behind it surprised her.

**A/N: Ha Ha Ha! I'm so evil! I hate cliffhangers don't you? I don't know why I stopped here. I guess I just thought of being mean. I already know what's going to be behind that door and the others. Please tell me if I should continue this mystery aspect of the story. **

** Again. PLEASE REVIEW. I see you guys popping up in my visitors and you guys aren't leaving any reviews (except Cristina) Mr. Koala is very upset with you guys. He is very depressed. DON'T LET MR. KOALA DIE! **ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	6. Secrets Uncovered and Discovered

**A/N: Here is the awaited chapter 6! What's behind the door? Thanks to mickjo123 and Heaven's Archer for adding this story to their alerts! I appreciate it! Now if you could just review…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR GALAXY QUEST! DON'T SUE ME! **

**P.S: I don't think anyone is going to know what Galaxy Quest is. It's a hilarious movie. LOOK IT UP!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to everyone who made it this far! **

When Quinn opened the door, she was hit by cold air. She walked through the door and into the closet that was in front of her. She checked the closet door for any sign of people and decided it was safe. She opened the door and was met with a strange room. It looked like a conference room, but a high tech one with a bunch of computers. It looked like something out of the, "Galaxy Quest," movie. Quinn looked around at looked at the table in front of her. On it, were some papers and a couple of portfolios. Quinn picked up the first paper. It was titled, "Agenda." Quinn looked over at and gasped at the fourth thing on the list. It said, "Discuss Conspiracy."

"What is this conspiracy! Should I be concerned?" Quinn thought. She then heard voices and footsteps. She quickly ran into the closet and leaned on the door eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Alright boys. Pick up an Agenda and take your seat."

" First order of business," a man said. Quinn listened and jumped when they said number four.

"Alright men. Do we all agree that we should genetically alter birds and control them as a weapon of destruction?" The man said. Quinn recognized the voice although she had only heard once before. It was Dean Roberts!

"Yes," most of the people said.

"And the Warblers Aaron? Did you speak with them?" Dean Roberts asked. Quinn was startled. The Warblers were on it too? Who else knew this?

"Almost all them sir. I just need Blaine, Kurt, Luke and the new kid Will. They were not present when I discussed it with them." Aaron said.

"Get on it!" Mr. R yelled.

"Yes sir," Aaron mumbled. Quinn quietly slipped out of the closet and back into the tunnel. She continued down it until she stopped at one of the random doors. She looked at the door that said, "15 W," and opened it. When she walked in, she came into a closet.

"What's up with them and secret doors leading into closets?" Quinn wondered. She listened through the closet and opened the door. She was startled at what she saw.

She had walked into her room. She stood there in the middle of her room in amazement. There was a secret tunnel leading into each room of Dalton Academy. Quinn went into her bathroom and removed her makeup. Her face needed some air for a while, so she decided to sit on her bed and watch some TV. She heard the Warblers come back from their meeting, so she turned she turned her TV down. Quinn heard them disperse into their rooms and shut the TV off. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she walked out, she dropped her magazine. Luke was standing in the middle of her room.

"Ahhh!" Luke screamed. Quinn rushed over and put a hand over his mouth.

"Before I let go, you have to shut up and not tell anyone. I will explain, but only if you promise," she said. Luke nodded and she removed her hand.

"Sit," she pointed. Luke sat on her bed and Quinn began her story.

"I was being severely bullied and when I heard about the amazing 'No Bullying' policy, I had to come. I dressed up as a guy and here I am. Also, don't listen to whatever Aaron tells you. It's an evil plot. Now. Do you promise not tell anyone? If you do, I might have to kill you. Understand?"

"Yes. When will you tell other people?"

"When I feel like it."

"Okay."

"Now leave like nothing ever happened." Quinn barked.

Luke left the room confused. It was a lot to process. He was depressed that his potential best friend was a girl. Now he was alone once again.

Quinn went back into the bathroom and became Will once again. She went downstairs and made dinner for the 'Warblers'. Were they still a singing group or a conspiracy group now. She felt helpless being the only one who knew. Quinn didn't know when the plot would start, but she had to do something to stop it. She was also concerned about all the secret passages. Were there more of them. Were there other conspiracies and was Dalton even a real school or was it just an underlying conspiracy school? Quinn finished making dinner and called everyone for dinner. They all ate like savages and left the table to hang out and do other things. Quinn was sitting on the couch reading a book, when she noticed Aaron approaching her.

"Crap!" Quinn thought. She pretended she didn't she didn't see him, but he had already noticed.

"Hey Will." Aaron said.

"Hi Aaron." Quinn replied.

"Listen. Do you like birds. Do you think they could take over the world someday?"

"That's an odd question, but I don't think so."

"What if I told you that Dalton was planning on doing that?"

"I would laugh hysterically and say you're crazy. Birds are really stupid." Quinn smirked at her witty retort.

"Oh. Okay. Bye Will," Aaron mumbled.

"Bye Aaron," Quinn said a little to happily. Aaron left and Quinn continued with her book. She heard Klaine come back and she told them not to listen to Aaron. They asked her why, but she said that they will soon find out. It soon turned 10:30, and all the Warblers went to bed. Quinn lied in her bed and thought about the recent turn of events

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of late, but I posted just for you guys. See you guys in Chapter 7!**


	7. They're Rising

A/n: HEYY. Sorry I haven't updating. I was busy with school. (Yes extremely busy. And coordinating with a special person) I was also working on a Hunger Games story with my friends and its taking a good chunk of my time. I was also trying to write this chapter. I HAVE SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK! Thank you very much to Gleek for reviewing! This chapter is for you! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter with a twist!

*Cough* REVIEW *Cough*

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE! DON'T SUE ME! **

**Co-Written by: The Birds **

Quinn got up the next morning and she was in pain down in her lower abdomen. Quinn ran over to her calendar and sighed. It was that time of the month.

"Dang it," Quinn muttered. She turned around to go take some Advil and screamed.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Quinn screamed.

"I'm sorry," Luke mumbled.

"Shut the door. I'm not in full Will yet." Quinn ordered. Luke got up to shut the door when Klaine walked by. Their eyes grew wide and Luke slammed the door.

"Thanks a lot," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Bring em in." Quinn sighed. Luke called the couple in and they sat on the window seat.

"First of all. You can't tell anyone. Secondly, I came here disguised as a guy to get away from all the horrible bullying at McKinley. Any questions?"

"Why didn't you tell me Quinn? We could've helped you!" Kurt yelled.

"Shh. Not to loud," Quinn said.

"Wait. Your name is Quinn?" Luke asked.

"Sure," Quinn grunted.

"Jeez. Someone's in a pissy mood," Blaine said.

"No I'm not!"

"Now. You can leave. If you swear not tell anyone. Clear?" Quinn said.

"Yes." They said.

Blain and Luke left and Kurt stayed to talk to Quinn.

"What's up?" Kurt said putting an arm around her shoulder. Quinn then broke down in tears and collapsed on her bed.

"Shh," Kurt whispered, "It's okay."

"Damn hormones," Quinn mumbled.

"It's alright. Just have yourself a good cry," Kurt said. Quinn cried for about fifteen minutes before she got up and continued getting into her Will façade. She made Kurt leave and quickly finished her homework before she went to class.

When she got to math class, she was late and the class stared at her, while she got a lecture from Mr. Wilkinson about being punctual. She took her seat next to Kurt and got out her homework for her teacher to collect. When Mr. Wilkinson started teaching, she felt something hit her paper. It was a note from Kurt. Quinn put it on her lap and discreetly opened it. It read, "Why were you late?"

Quinn took her pen and wrote, "I was doing things," and tossed to Kurt. After he read it he mouthed, "Talk to me later," and turned his attention to the lesson on the bored. Quinn sat through the lesson and when the bell rang, she quickly got out of her seat and went to her other classes. When it was lunch, she grabbed her tray full of "chicken" nuggets and sat with Klaine and the rest of the Warblers. They talked for a bit before the bell rang and the group disbanded.

After classes were over, Quinn did her homework and watched some TV thinking of what to tomorrow. Tomorrow was her off day because Dalton was having State Testing and each student would take classes one day and study and rest the next. When she switched to the History Channel she came up with an idea. She put on some slippers and sweatpants and went to the front office and got a map of the entire campus and went back to her room. She was going to unlock the secrets and passageways of Dalton and figure out what else was lying underneath the massive school.

"Welcome back to the lab Mr. Roberts sir." Aaron said.

"Yes, yes. How are the birds doing?"

"Well, the scientists and I are almost done with done. They have to go into incubation for about five days before they can start saying and understanding the human language. They have altered to also speak Spanish and French.

"What types of birds?"

"We have parakeets, pigeons, crows, blue jays, seagulls, and warblers. We have also resurrected Pavarotti using a special type of water and cocoa powder. We are now able to raise birds from the dead."

"You're taking pigeons and seagulls and using them for our army. They're incredibly stupid!"

"We understand that sir, so we injected them twice to increase the power to the rest of the birds."

"Very well then. Make sure no one except the organization knows about this. We have been hearing reports of an infiltrator. When he was confronted, he said he was looking for his testing room. We believe that was the new kid Will. Keep a close eye on him Aaron. Did you convince the other Warblers?"

"They scoffed at me like I was crazy. "

"Then make sure they don't find out."

"Yes Dean Roberts."

"DISMISSED!"

The inside of the chamber was flooded with birds, all of which looked deathly pale. It was day two of the incubation period and one bird had already opened its beady orange eyes. The bird got up onto its talons, but quickly fell over. It didn't have claws any more. In its place were shoes. The bird practiced using the newfound shoes. It walked to the front and tapped the glass with its beak. A man wearing glasses noticed the standing bird and called everyone over. They opened the glass and put the bird on a table and hooked it up.

"Do you think it can talk?" A boy asked.

"What do you think?" The bird said. The group of men cheered and clapped as the bird looked at them confused.

"What should we name it?"

"Uh. I have a name. It's Pavarotti the Parakeet."

**A/N: Dun DUN DUNNNN! Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter seven. Please be like Gleek and review for me! It keeps me motivated. Review to make Mr. Koala even happier!** ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ 


End file.
